


All Signs Point To Lauderdale

by killjoycanada



Category: A Day to Remember (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoycanada/pseuds/killjoycanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of A Day To Remember in high school. [Starts first day of school.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Signs Point To Lauderdale

~Jeremy's POV~

 

Hi. I'm Jeremy Mckinnon. I'm a senior at Vanguard High School, in Ocala, Florida.

A/N I shit you not, that's an actual school in Ocala. Jeremy's a graduate from one of the high schools in that area. Anywhore.... 

Anyway, I'm walking to the bus stop when I see Neil and Kevin. Neil's a sophomore, while this is Kevin's second senior year, so you could call him a super senior. Then there's Josh and Alex. Alex's a freshman while Josh is a junior. 

Alex and Josh show up. These guys are my closest friends, and probably my only friends too........

So, we're waiting for the bus when Alex hears it. We run towards it, knowing the bus driver is getting yelled at to miss our stop. The kids on our bus hate us, and I can totally see why. We're the kids who get picked last in gym, who don't get to pick partners in any class, even when there was one of us left over. We're the outcasts of our school. No one else besides us. 

It's good that we all got the same schedule, coincidentally. It's rare for seniors and freshmen to have the same classes, but I guess Alex requested to be in all the same classes as the other four of us. He got it, too. I don't know how he's taking pre-calc, but I hear he's doing good. 

 

~Neil's POV~

-4 hours later, aka lunch-

 

I'm sitting at the table that we always sit at. It's become kinda reserved for us, considering how we're the outcasts. Jeremy is the first to come join me. 

"Hey, Jeremy," I say. "You're here early."

"Yeah," he says. "Don't have to see Mr. Stevens today."

"Ah."

Kevin is the next person to show up, followed by Josh. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Jeremy shovels mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Where the fuck is Alex? He should be here b- Whoaaaaaa." 

"Jeremy?" I ask. "You okay the- oh wow." I follow his gaze to see Alex, limping into the cafeteria, his face black and blue. He eventually made his way over to our table.

"Dude, what happened to you?" I ask Alex.

"That big guy Sean caught me walking into him," he answers. "I got this as a result."

"Ouch...." Josh says.

"Damn right," Alex says, rolling his eyes. 

The lunch bell rings. "None of you get beat up today, okay?" I say. "I don't want to bail any of you out of a fight." With that, I walk away from the lunch table.

~Alex's POV~

 

I walk out of the cafeteria, my face still black and blue. This is our free class period, so I normally just go to the library to play games on the computer or just watch funny YouTube videos. I always get weird looks, but that's the life of Alex Shelnutt. 

So I'm sitting in the library, derping around on the computer, when a girl comes and sits next to me. She's really cute. I end up staring at her for a good five minutes. 

"Uh, hello?" She says, waving her hand in front of my face.

Suddenly I snap out of it, realizing she's talking to me. "Oh, uh, hi," I say, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Olivia. I'm new here. Why are you sitting alone?"

I give her a weird look, like the 'what the hell are you on' look, then I say, "My friends and I are the outcasts of this school. I also got beat up today, and Neil doesn't want to bail me out of another fight." I point to my face.

"Neil...?" she asks.

"Oh, just one of my friends. He's a sophomore."

"Ho.... How many friends do you have?"

"Four. Neil, Kevin, Josh, and Jeremy."

"So.... you can count your friends on one hand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you can add one more to that list. Me. By the way, I never got your name. What is it?"

"Alex. Alex Shelnutt."

 

~Kevin's POV~

 

Alex explained the free period right? Okay.

I walk outside, minding my own business, when I bump into someone. I was expecting the usual 'you better watch yourself, punk' from someone, but I got nothing but an odd look from a girl. 

 

"Er, hi?" I say. "I was expecting you to say something when I bumped into you."

I get that same look again. It's kinda hot. Wait what. "What do you mean....?" she asks.

"I normally get yelled at when I bumped into someone. Teachers and most of the other kids."

"Why?"

"Outcasts."

"Ah. I'm Kendall, by the way. You?"

"Kevin."

"Our names both start with K!" She starts squealing. It's kinda cute. I think the Kevin charm is actually working on her!

"Wow, you're the first non-outcast who I get along with," I say, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Kendall looks at me with that odd look again. 

"I only have like, 5 friends."

"Oh. Am I a candidate?"

"Who said you weren't? Of course you are!" I laugh, smiling. This girl is awesome. 

 

~Josh's POV~

Free time. My favorite time of the day. Mostly because I can get away from those assholes who think they run the school. I think I have a few more friends than the other guys. One of their names is Jocelyn. She's super cool, and she goes to our school! I don't get to see her much until late in the day because she's in marching band, and has a band of her own that she plays in. Like I said, she's really cool though.

Anyway, I'm walking outside when I bump into Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn!" I say, hugging her tightly. 

"Josh!" she says, hugging me back.

"How are you?" I ask her, smiling wide.

"Amazing! You?" she answers, poking my nose. 

I scrunch my nose, grinning. "I'm... Eh. Alex got beat up earlier. And I'm not used to seeing you out h-" My sentence gets cut off by lips on mine.

Everything went downhill from there.


End file.
